Life Afterwords
by Funky Chicken Inc
Summary: Sequeal to 'My Eyes'. KaKuya and Kouji's life afterwords. Are and Are. Mpreg By:Ebil's Darkness
1. Chapter 1

Us:Never thought this would happen. Sequeal to 'My Eyes'. **Sequeal**

Its been 4 months now. 4 months since I met Kouji. Things are going great. My dad has pretty much learned to get over it,and mom has been nothing but supportive of us. Well,my dad was freaking because of a project we got assigned to do in class.

"WHY! What would posses them to give you an assignment like this?"he half yelled. KaKuya sighed trying to look like he was paying attention. His dad had been ranting for the past hour now. KaKuya could only bet that Kouji was gettign a better reaction towards the project then he himself was getting.

"Dad…its not real. Its just a project."KaKuya mumbled. The project they were assigned to do was for Health class. This nearby agency was in need of help and the health teacher thought it would be lovely for her class to help out. So you were paired up and given a baby, a real one,to take care of. Kouji was currently taking care of it because both of them knew how KaKuya's dad was going to react.

When his dad finally did stop ranting,it was late and KaKuya was tired. He headed up to bed for the night.

The next day….

Oh yeah,did I mention that wehad to being the babies to school? We all sat in rooms to take care of the baby. There homwork was delieverd by someone in their class. This project went onto until the agency said they didn't need any more help. Currently,KaKuya was going over his and Kouji's math work to make sure it was done right,while Kouji was rocking the baby.

"You know,this project isn't so bad."Kouji murmerd.

"We get out of class for who knows how long and all we need to do is watch over a baby."Kouji took a slight pause after that. "And..well,its nice to spend time with you."he said,blushing. That last comment made KaKuya look up from the paper he was working on for Math class.

"Well..i feel the same way."KaKuya smiled. But sighed when the bell rang for lunch. Good timing,it was getting awkward and he was starving.

Us:Are and are this prolouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebil:NO reviews? T.T dats just sad.

Chapter 2

Kouji sighed as he sat down at an empty lunch table. KaKuya sat next to him,holding the oh so little bundle of joy.A lovely high chair was set next to the table,so KaKuya handed the baby to Kouji who set it in the funny high chair thinger. Then he turned to his won lunch. Spaghetti.

He dug into the food,unaware of KaKuya watching him. '_God he's beautful'_KaKuya thought,before returning to his own lunch.

After lunch they went back to the sitting room,as it was called,to work. This time Kouji got to work on his homework,while KaKuya rocked the little baby. Kouji looked up and smiled.

"You know…….you'd make a really good parent,Kuya."Kouji informed his boyfriend. Grinning as KaKuya blushed deeply. KaKuya returned his attention to the baby that was slowly falling asleep in his arms.

That evening……

KaKuya lay on the couch,his head leaning against the arm rest of the couch. The baby was upstairs,sleeping. And Kouji was laying ontop of KaKuya,just relaxing. KaKuya kissed Kouji's head and Kouji shifted onto his stomache and kissed KaKuya on the lips. The brunette teen pulled Kouji against him more,loving the closeness. KaKuya shifted over onto his kness,pushing Kouji down onto his back. KaKuya slid his hand down and without Kouji noticing undid his pants. Kouji pulled off a half squeak as he felt a hand under his boxers………..

A few hours later……

Kouji was huddled up against KaKuya's side,still trying to regain breath after the fun he had just had. KaKuya was sleeping soundly,his body still worn out from the….um….activities they had done. Kouji smiled and snuggled closer…

Ebil:This chapter was soley written by me! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ebil:Well…..this story has grown popular in the last 2 weeks. I thought everyone hatted it. O.O Anyway,thank you to .The.Wingless.One.,Shitza,takuya,Puppeh (thank you,I will try better),Koji-4ever,and Rachel for reviewing the last chapter. I'm not sure if this story is going to turn out very good but I'm gonna try. This chapter was beta read by Jake U Freak Of Nature LoL(who,by the way,is no longer writing this story. She wrote the first chapter and that was it)

Chapter 3

KaKuya rubbed his eyes,trying to wake up. He opened his eyes and closed them again. "Nnm,stupid sunlight."he mutterd,attempting to sit up,but found that he couldn't very well. He looked down at his side and blinked at seeing Kouji lying half on him,half off. 'What the! When'd he get here? And why the heck are we naked!' KaKuya started to freak,not knowing what was going on.

Kouji shifted and looked up at the freaked out KaKuya. He reached up and stroked KaKuya's ear. "Morning……"he mumbled. KaKuya stopped freaking for a moment to look down at the bluenette. "He-hey Kouji."he said slowly,pulling Kouji up to eye level with himself. Kouji smiled slightly and leaned forward,kissing KaKuya softly. "Hello…….why do you look so freaked out?"Kouji asked,shifting so he wasn't sitting on KaKuya anymore.

"Well….um….oh never mind."KaKuya sighed,shaking his head. Kouji opened his mouth to say something,but was cut off by a cry from upstairs. For a moment,Kouji didn't know what it was,until he rememberd that his KaKuya's school/hospital project aka the baby was upstairs. He sighed,crawling off of KaKuya's bed to find his clothes. He picked them up and scrunched up his nose.

"Hey,KaKuya? Can I borrow some clothes?"Kouji asked,looking over at his boyfriend,who looked like he was lost.

"Huh? Oh…yeah….sure.Go ahead."KaKuya replied. Kouji frowned.

"Are you sure your okay,KaKuya?"he asked,getting a smile from the brown haired teen. "Yeah,I'm fine."

Kouji shrugged and picked some clothes out from KaKuya's dresser and left for the bathroom. "Oh,and KaKuya? Go see what the baby needs." KaKuya sighed,nodding his head. He grabbed some clothes from his dresser,pulled them on quickly,and headed upstairs.

Quietly opening the door to the spare room,KaKuya stepped over to the cribe. Picking up the baby,he started to rock him a little.

"Hey,hey little one…what do you need?"KaKuya whisperd gentaly,the baby kept crying. 'Maybe it's hungry…'KaKuya thought,carrying the baby out of the room and down to the kitchen. He warmed up the bottle and started to feed the project ( lets call it Wessy) before he heard a hurling noise from the bathroom. Still feeding the baby,KaKuya went on knocked on the door.

"Kouji..? Kouji are you okay?"he asked..

(Inside the bathroom)

Kouji looked up to the door after hearing KaKuya calling for him. H..hai. I'm fine.."

"You don't sound fine…"KaKuya awnserd,coming in. Kouji quickly wiped off his mouth and stood.

"I'm fine..really."he kissed KaKuya's cheek. KaKuya sighed shrugging.

"Well then….can you feed the baby? Nature is calling me….'KaKuya…KaKuya..comes to us KaKuya.'"KaKuya mimicked an annoying girls voice. Kouji laughed taking the Wessy from KaKuya.

"Sure…you just go see what nature needs."

Me:read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ebil:Muwahah sorry its taken so long! As to Kai's Kittys Question: I call him KaKuya because that's what he wants to be called until later on in the story.

Chapter 4

3 Weeks. It had been going on 3 weeks. Kouji would wake up and the 1st thing he'd do was throw up. But he avoided telling KaKuya this. He didn't wan't to worry his lover. But his parents did notice and they were starting to get worried.

"Kouji are you srue you're alright?"his mother asked on that particular morning. Kouji simply nodded his head as he grabbed a piece of toast and left,not wanting to discuss it anymore. Halfway to school he spotted the familiary brunette carrying the small bundle. Grinning,he walked over to the usually peppy boy.

"Hey KaKuya, Hey Wessy."Kouji said tickling the little child a bit. Before looking at the brunette,frowning.

"Ok….something is wrong."

"What do you mean,Ko-Chan?"

"No good morning hug,no good morning kiss, no peppy 'Good Morning Sexy!'….what's wrong?"Kouji asked watching KaKuya sit down on the side walk and gently set the baby ontop of his backpack.

Kouji knelt down and gave KaKuya a hug.

"I'm just tired. The little twerp kept me up all night."

"Oh….so you don't like being kept up awake all night?"Kouji asked.

"Yes. I hate it!"he said sighing.

"Oh……well then there goes my birthday present for KaKuya"Kouji said in a slightly sly voice.

KaKuya blinked. "What? What were you gonna give me that would keep me up all night?A horror movie?"

Kouji laughed before he crawled onto KaKuyas lap facing the other teen. Quickly he glanced up and down the street. No people……that's cuz it was only 6:30 AM and school didn't start till 8….why had he left so early anyway?

KaKuya blinked before letting his eyes slip shut as he groaned as Kouji started to rub against him. Kouji pushed their groinstogether and whisperd huskily in KaKuyas ear: "A little of this…"he pinced KaKuyas thigh "a little of that…."he ran his hand along KaKuyas jean-coverd member " and maybe some more of _that_."he grabbed it making KaKuya gasp.

"K-Kouji!"Kouji smirked before pulling KaKuya against him some more.

'Oh yes……definantly time to have some fun.'

(2 hours later at School)

KaKuya and Kouji were in the work room and it was KaKuyas turn to do the homework. but KaKuya couldn't concentrate on it.The only thing he COULD concentrate on was this morning. How Kouji had touched him. He shiverd slightly feeling the heat rise between his legs.

Kouji looked over and the first thing he noticed was the bulge in KaKuyas pants. He surpressed a giggle. KaKuya looked up and followed Koujis gaze,blushing when he realized what Kouji was looking at.

Growling he turned to face his chair away from Kouji.

Kouji sook his head and returned to feeding the baby.

(Lunch)

KaKuya,Kouji,and Wessy sat at the farest table from others.

"So KaKuya…..what got you so…..you know earlier."KaKuyas breath hitched at the sexy sly look in Koujis eyes.

"You."

Kouji laughed. "Figured."but he stopped laughing and felt like the world was spinning.

"Kouji? Kouji are you ok?"

But before Kouji could reply he passed out.

"KOUJI!"

Me:Read and reply please.


	5. Chapter 5

Ebil:Chapter 5! Your review have given me the will to continue to update faster! I love you guys! Thanks to takuya and silverdragon91 for reviewing! And thank you to me beta reader,Takuto Shinigami.

Chapter 5 

Kouji laughed. "Figured."but he stopped laughing and felt like the world was spinning.

"Kouji? Kouji are you ok?"

But before Kouji could reply he passed out.

"KOUJI!" 

Kakuya ran to Koujis side and the lunch room advisor ran over as well.

"What happened?"she asked kneeling next to him.

"I don't know! We were just talking and then he passed out!"

"Ok..calm down. Let's get him tot he nurse,alright?"Kakuya nodded his head feeling close to tears. The LRA (lunch room advisor) picked Kouji up gentally and led Kakuya to the nurses office.

((Nurses Office))

Nurse Shikimaru sighed shaking her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He seems fine."

"Maybe you should get him checked out at a hospital." Kakuya looked up at Koujis parents who had been called in by Nure Shikimaru. They both nodded their heads thanking her.

"C..can I come too?"Kakuya asked quietly. Mrs.Minamoto smiled at him.

"Of course,Kakuya. Come along."he grabbed his school bag from his locker quickly and followed them to their car.

((Hospital))

Kouji had woken up and found himself seated in a waiting room chair,head resting on something soft. He turned his head as far as he could and looked up to see Kakuya. KaKuyas eyes were closed as he stroked Koujis hair. Kouji then realized that the something soft that his head was resting apon was KaKuyas lap.

He kept watching KaKuya until the brunette opened his eyes and gasped softly.

"Ko-Chan…" Kouji sat up and lightly kissed KaKuya before his parents realized he was awake and decided that it would be best to tell him what was going on.

His eyes shifted to the floor.

"Kouji I really think this has something to do with your throwing up in the morning."

KaKuyas head snapped up to look at them. Both parents immediately knew that KaKuya hadn't been told and they moved away to give their son some provacy while he talked.

Kouji looked over at KaKuya who was watching him,frowning.

"Kouji?……Throwing up? What's going on?"KaKuya asked,slipping an arm around his boyfriend. Kouji sighed.

"I…..I don't know what's going on but for awhile now,ever since we….um…ah did it…I've been throwing up in the morning." Kouji answerd.

"Ever since we did it? I wasn't THAT bad at it,was I?"KaKuya asked wide eyed. Kouji shook his head furiousaly and then decided that wasn't a good idea as he leaned against KaKuya feeling slightly dizzy.

Dr.Shezo walked in.

"Kouji Minamoto?"he asked and Kouji stood while being supported by KaKuya.

((Room))

Kouji layed on his back staring up at the ceiling as the doctor asked him,and even KaKuya,numerous questions.

The doctor frowned when he looked through all of the signs.

'This can't be right……but it is……but he's a boy……'

Me:Read and Review!


End file.
